1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical methods and apparatus for obtaining fluids and cellular materials from a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for obtaining epithelial cells from the lining of a breast milk duct.
Breast cancer is the most common cancer in women, with well over 100,000 new cases being diagnosed each year. Even greater numbers of women, however, have symptoms associated with breast diseases, both benign and malignant, and must undergo further diagnosis and evaluation in order to determine whether breast cancer exists. To that end, a variety of diagnostic techniques have been developed, the most common of which are surgical techniques including core biopsy and excisional biopsy. Recently, fine needle aspiration (FNA) cytology has been developed which is less invasive than the surgical techniques, but which is not always a substitute for surgical biopsy.
A variety of other diagnostic techniques have been proposed for research purposes. Of particular interest to the present invention, fluids from the breast ducts have been externally collected, analyzed, and correlated to some extent with the risk of breast cancer. Such fluid collection, however, is generally taken from the surface of the nipple and includes material from all of the ductal structures. Information on the condition of an individual duct is generally not provided. Information on individual ducts can be obtained through cannulation and endoscopic or fluoroscopic examination, but such examinations have been primarily in women with nipple discharge or for research purposes and have generally not examined each individual duct in the breast.
Since breast cancer usually arises from a single ductal system and exists in a precancerous state for a number of years, endoscopy in and fluid collection from individual breast ducts holds great diagnostic promise for the identification of intermediate markers. Of particular interest to the present invention, it would be of great value to be able to reliably collect ductal fluids and cellular and non-cellular marker materials (e.g. epithelial and other cells as well as proteins, carbohydrates, and other non-cellular marker materials) from the individual breast ducts on a duct-by-duct basis. By examining the collected marker materials, cancerous and pre-cancerous conditions within each duct could be identified at a very early stage. Moreover, by associating the condition with a specific duct, treatment could be directed specifically at that duct in an attempt to enhance the effectiveness of the treatment and minimize trauma to the patient.
The ability to perform such diagnostic techniques, however, has been limited. Heretofore, it has been very difficult to identify ductal orifices in a reliable and consistent manner. That problem, however, has been addressed by the invention reported in co-pending, commonly assigned application Ser. No. 08/931,786, filed on Sep. 16, 1997, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. By labeling the ductal orifices, the location of the entry orifice for each duct can be established.
Even though access to all of the ducts in a breast can now be achieved, successful diagnostic methods will depend on the ability to collect cellular and non-cellular materials from at least, most, and preferably all, regions of each ductal network. Breast ducts have highly complex and convoluted three-dimensional geometries, with more remote portions of the network having increasingly smaller diameters. Thus, obtaining representative material samples from throughout a ductal network represents a significant challenge.
Prior attempts to obtain cellular material from individual breast ducts have been only partly successful. As reported by the inventor herein, in Love and Barsky (1996) The Lancet 348:997-999, breast ducts have been cannulated with a rigid cannula and instilled with very small volumes (0.2 ml to 0.5 ml) of saline. Saline was recovered separately through a capillary tube, and cellular material recovered from the saline. It was not clear, however, if cellular material was recovered from most or all portions of the ductal network. Unless such representative samples can be obtained, reliable diagnostics cannot be performed. While the paper proposes development of a two-lumen catheter, no such catheter or its use is described in the publication.
For these reasons, to enable the performance of ductal diagnostic techniques, it will be useful to provide methods and apparatus which permit the collection of fluids and marker materials from individual ductal networks in a reliable and consistent fashion. Such methods should be minimally traumatic to the patient, should be useful for routine screening in at least high-risk patients, and should provide cellular and non-cellular materials suitable for reliable detection of cancerous and pre-cancerous conditions. At least some of these objectives will be met by the invention described hereinafter.
2. Description of the Background Art
Publications by the inventor herein relating to breast duct access include Love and Barsky (1996) Lancet 348: 997-999; Love (1992) "Breast duct endoscopy: a pilot study of a potential technique for evaluating intraductal disease," presented at 15th Annual San Antonio Breast Cancer Symposium, San Antonio, Tex., Abstract 197; Barsky and Love (1996) "Pathological analysis of breast duct endoscoped mastectomies," Laboratory Investigation, Modern Pathology, Abstract 67. A description of the inventor's earlier breast duct access work was presented in Lewis (1997) Biophotonics International, pages 27-28, May/June 1997.
Nipple aspiration and/or the introduction of contrast medium into breast ducts prior to imaging are described in Sartorius (1995) Breast Cancer Res. Treat. 35: 255-266; Satorious et al. (1977) "Contrast ductography for the recognition and localization of benign and malignant breast lesions: An improved technique," in: Logan (ed.), Breast Carcinoma, New York, Wiley, pp. 281-300; Petrakis (1993) Cancer Epidem. Biomarker Prev. 2: 3-10; Petrakis (1993) Epidem. Rev. 15: 188-195; Petrakis (1986) Breast Cancer Res. Treat. 8: 7-19; Wrensch et al. (1992) Am. J. Epidem. 135: 130-141; Wrensch et al. (1990) Breast Cancer Res. Treat. 15: 39-51; and Wrensch et al. (1989) Cancer Res. 49: 2168-2174. The presence of abnormal biomarkers in fine needle breast aspirates is described in Fabian et al. (1993) Proc. Ann. Meet. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res. 34: A1556. The use of a rigid 1.2 mm ductoscope to identify intraductal papillomas in women with nipple discharge is described in Makita et al. (1991) Breast Cancer Res. Treat. 18: 179-188. The use of a 0.4 mm flexible scope to investigate nipple discharge is described in Okazaki et al. (1991) Jpn. J. Clin. Oncol. 21: 188-193. The detection of CEA in fluids obtained by a nipple blot is described in Imayama et al. (1996) Cancer 78: 1229-1234. Delivery of epithelium-destroying agents to breasts by ductal cannulation is described in WO 97/05898.